Elohim
Background In the Age of Dragons the gods waged war through proxies, fierce Dragons, wild Krakens, and armies of lesser angels and demons and, rarely, face to face. In either case, the destruction caused was cataclysmic. Immanuel Logos was a follower of Sirona, goddess of wisdom. He ruled a small tribe in her name, dispensing wisdom and providing shelter for her followers. Until one day he observed her army, a phalanx of titans, marching upon a stronghold of Aeron. The armies met in a field worked by a group of subsistence farmers. When the battle ended, the armies were tattered, but the bystanders were worse, broken in body, fields destroyed, and despondent of spirit. It was a scene played out countless times, as dragons crushed struggling settlements when they clashed or holy fire rained down upon those caught in the middle. Immanuel believed in his goddess, but he could no longer stand on the sidelines, nor confine his care to his own people. Off came his regal symbols, and he tossed aside his sacred spear for the last time. He gathered orphaned children in his arms, and doled comfort to the dying. Sirona watched this noble leader leave her service but did not forbid him leaving. She knew that for humanity to survive, they needed more than someone fighting on their behalf. They needed care and shelter through the days of heavenly warfare. Thus was born an order of monks. Before the compact, they had no permanent home. They traveled the world, tending to the battered and broken under the guidance of Immanuel and his successors, who took his name to show their spiritual heritage and authority. Their service attracted other kind hearted souls to their number, and they became one of the most trusted groups in the eyes of men and angels. Thus, when the compact was forged, they were the only mortals who witnessed the handing of the Godslayer to the legend Finner. The agreement of the gods to withdraw from direct combat in mortal realms was met by the world Erebus herself with great joy, and at that spot seven fir trees were born to stand witness. Before departing, Sucellus tasked the order of the Elohim with tending to this and other sacred sites, some symbols of great importance, some fonts of power. As the kingdoms of men arose in the #Age of Magic, the Elohim continued this mission, peacefully when possible, with force when necessary. Warlords who searched for clues to the location of Finner’s tomb, wizards who coveted an angel's tears for his magics, and others sought the Elohim's knowledge, secrets that they often died to protect. The warrior monk tradition was begun in these trying times, men who carried no weapon, so anathema was warfare was to them, but could subdue marauders within the blink of an eye. The monks purity was a ward against the more vile forces that saught to harm their charges. Then came Bhall's fall and Mulcarn's breach of the Compact. Elohim lost contact with many of their sacred sites, abandoning them to the elements and wildmen. But they returned to their original mission, and traveled to desperate communities, tending to disease and enshrining dying knowledge in chants and stories so when rebirth came, it would be swift and complete. As in the age of Dragons, their numbers swelled with those inspired by their example, and they become not just an order, but a nation. Today that nation has emerged into the sunlight of rebirth. Einion Logos is the head of the ancient order of Elohim, a position of unequaled respect. He is ancient himself, but wishes to live however long enough to see his followers reclaim their shrines. Gariel the Strong was the King of the Elohim nation which shelters the order. He lead his people out of the Age of Ice, but his reign was cut short by illness and passed to Ethne the White, his daughter who must now withstand the trials of the Age of Rebirth. Features The Tolerant civilization feature allows the elohim to keep all of a conquered city's unique features, meaning they can build things such as Luchuirp golems from a captured Luchuirp city, or elven units from a captured Ljolsalfar or Svartalfar city. Strategy The ability for the Elohim to build structures and units of a different civilization in a captured city is immensely strong. For example, an astute Elohim player may be able to gain Mounted units with the Horselord promotion (Hippus), Dwarven cannon (Khazad), Pyre Zombies (Sheaim), golems (Luchuirp), Lanun naval units and even demonic units (Infernal) by capturing a city from the corresponding race. With regards to Palaces, the Elohim have several strong choices. The Lanun Palace grants a +1 food on all water tiles, which can be useful on a water map. If the Elohim commander wishes to war, then the Infernal Palace may be a good choice for the -100% War Weariness. See this thread for a nice discussion of strategy (v0.41) category:Civilizations